Harus New Baby
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Makoto turns into a baby during a lightning storm. Now its up to Haru and the swim team to watch him and figure out how to get him back. MakoHaru, Reigisa, and implied Rintori
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Sorry for my bad grammar, but I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

Haru peeked out the window staring at the pitch black sky. It wasn't long before another round of lightning illuminated the night with web like patterns.

The news had warned the town of incoming lightning storms. They advised everyone to stay inside where it was safe.

When Haru heard of the advisement he told Makoto to sleep over at his house. When Makoto asked why Haru just shrugged but Makoto accepted the invitation nevertheless.

Haru looked worryingly at the distance of the lightning to his house. Just a few minutes ago the lightning seemed too far to have been a worry but now it seemed like it was inching closer and closer. He closed the curtain and made his way to Makoto who was sitting on his bed.

Makoto was hugging a pillow to his large chest, making the pillow seem tiny in comparison. Haru sat down and put an arm around the larger boys shoulders. Makoto leaned into him relaxing a bit but tensed right back up when another bolt of lightning shook the house.

"Makoto" Haru said looking deep into the green eyes he had become so familiar with.

"It's okay" he assured.

Makoto offered him a weary smile "I'm fine Haru" he said trying to put up a front so that his friend wouldn't worry.

"No. Come here." Haru demanded.

He climbed further onto the bed leaning his back against the wall and widening his legs, allowing Makoto to sit between them. Makoto obliged leaning his head back to lay against Harus chest.

It had been several years since they last did this. Haru learned that whenever Makoto was scared he tended to relax with physical contact. Whether it just be clutching Harus hand or snuggling at night after a stressful day. Either way if he could provide Makoto with any relief he was happy.

The two boys no longer had boundaries between them. Their long years of friendship had brought them closer than ever boundaries broken by time. They still were best friends but Harus love for Makoto was blossoming into something more romantic, leaving behind his brotherly love for quick kisses when he thought the other boy wouldn't notice.

Today was no exception to these chaste kisses. With the larger boy leaning onto his chest, Haru leaned onto Makotos head and softly kissed the tips of his hair. A sigh escaped Makotos lips. Haru quickly pulled his lips up and straightened out Makotos hair trying to cover up his display of affection.

Makoto slowly let out a long breath of air, easing all the tension out of his body. Haru kept him there until they both fell asleep.

It wasn't long till Haru woke up with another flash lighting up the already bright room. He had all the lights on throughout the house so Makoto would feel more secure.

He looked down at the boy in front of him taking in all that he could his eyes grazing every inch of his peaceful face.

He was interupted from his admiration by a loud crash of lightning that made him jump. Worrying for Makoto he wrapped his arms tighter around him hoping he wouldn't wake up. Luckily the large boy was a heavy sleeper. So these loud bangs came to no bother for him.

Haru looked at the window nervously. The lightning was now getting dangerously close to his house, closer than he was comfortable with.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bracing himself for another loud round of lightning. He opened one eye questioningly as he was met with no sound at all. Confused by the sudden silence he slipped out from under Makoto and walked to the window. Covering Makotos sleeping body with a blanket.

Now closer to the window, he grabbed the curtain and looked outside. Everything looked frozen in place, almost as if time had stopped outside of his house.

The water from the rain now lay in still puddles. The sky was pitch black from the lack of lightning that stopped just seconds ago. Creating a suspenseful silence that seemed to envelop Haru like a blanket of worry.

He felt nervous and jittery as if something bad were about to happen. He couldn't quite pinpoint what the feeling was but he only felt it getting worse. As if on queue to the worsening bad feeling in Harus stomach, a huge bolt of lightning striked the ground right next to Harus bedroom window.

The house shook violently which caused the lights to shut off. Soon the house was shrouded in complete darkness. Haru ran to Makoto ready to console him if he woke, but there was no Makoto to console. Lying in his place was the sheet that covered him while he was sleeping.

Jumping on the bed he searched for his friend. "Where are you?" he asked now a bit scared at his best friends sudden disappearance. The house now remained quiet, the lightning no longer striking nearby. Regaining his composure he calmly grabbed the sheets and threw them off the bed.

Haru stared mouth agape at the figure sleeping on his bed. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Haru looked down at the baby who slept on his bed. He was peacefully tangled in the clothes Makoto wore when he fell asleep.

"Who are you? Wheres Makoto?" Haru asked as he grabbed a flashlight and shone it on the small face before him. Upon closer inspection Haru realized that this baby looked just like Makoto.

He was a chubby little boy with light brown hair that barely reached his forehead. His round pink cheeks were moving as if sucking on a bottle.

"You look like Makoto" Haru stated to the sleeping baby repeating his thoughts.

The baby stirred when he heard Harus voice. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Haru, a gentle smile spreading across his face. Haru looked at the baby. Green eyes met blue.

"Very cute" Haru said as a light blush spread across his face. He turned off the flashlight when the lights turned back on now getting a clear view of the baby. He walked over to the baby as it reached out for him. Not wanting to dissapoint he picked him up and held him against his chest, Makotos oversized T-shirt draping over his little body. The baby grabbed Harus cheeks and started playing around with his face. He poked and grabbed Haru bubbling sounds escaping his pink lips.

He only knew of one boy who had such bright green eyes, and that was Makoto.

"Are you Makoto?" Haru asked the baby.

Recognition flashed across the his face at the familiar name. Haru caught this recognition and concluded that the child in front of him was in fact his gentle green eyed friend.

"Makoto" Haru said as he hugged the child who snuggled into his neck. He set the child down on his bed and searched for something for him to wear. After all he couldn't let him stay in an over sized T-shirt.

Of course his clothes wouldn't fit him and he surely had no baby clothes lying around the house. He looked around his room trying to come up with a idea.

While looking around his eyes stopped at a stuffed bear Makoto had given him on his seventh birthday. It wore a cute little dolphin onesie that had fins and a snout. He grabbed the bear and tore off the costume.

"This will look very good on you" he assured Makoto as he slipped it over his little body. It fit him perfectly.

"You should dress like this more often" he said as he poked Makotos cheek with his index finger, causing a giggle to escape the happy boy. Haru smiled fondly at the baby sitting on his bed. He was kneeling down on the floor with his head resting on the bed so they were almost at eye level. Makoto crawled over to him and threw himself on top of Harus head. Haru laughed and turned the baby so that he was resting on his shoulders. He grabbed his hands and made his way to the kitchen.

Makoto giggled at each step down the stairs. Which in turn made Haru smile. When he made it to the kitchen he placed Makoto on a chair and cooked himself some mackerel.

When he finished cooking the fish he sat down at the table and started to eat. He looked across the table about to offer Makoto some but was suprised to see the chair empty.

"Ru!" Haru turned his head searching for the source of the noise. "Ru!" he felt something touch his knee. Looking under the table he found Makoto sitting on the floor looking up at him with curious eyes. "Ru!" the small boy exclaimed once Haru noticed him.

"Who's Ru?" Haru inquired, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What are you even doing under the table?" he asked as he picked up Makoto and set him on his lap.

Makoto replied with a innocent smile. Haru continued eating his mackeral with his small friend playfully tugging at his ears.

"Do you want any?" Haru asked as he put a piece in front of the boys mouth.

Makoto shook his head furiously. He blew a rasberry right in front of Harus face.

"Well you don't have to eat it." He finished the food and began to pick up after himself.

Once Haru cleaned up he took Makoto to the living room and started watching tv. Makoto giggled at the figures on the moving screen. After watching a entertaining documentary on marine animals Haru looked up at the clock.

"Maybe we should go to bed Makoto. Its already eleven." Haru said as he picked up the sleepy boy.

Once he set him on his shoulder Makoto made himself comfortable by snuggling into Harus neck. Haru made the way to his room setting Makoto down on the bed.

He walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. Shrouding the room in darkness. He immediately heard a soft whimper come from where Makoto was laying. Quickly turning the light back on he ran over to his friend.

Makoto looked up at him, lips shaking in a pout with tears already pooling in his eyes.

Haru gasped "Makoto. I am sorry, don't be scared, I am here." he said apologetically. Reaching his hands out to provide some reassurance.

Makoto whimpered again crawling towards Haru who embraced him gently and lay with him on the bed.

"I am sorry." Haru said into Makotos soft hair.

He now lay on his side holding a curled up Makoto in his arms. Haru, too comfortable to notice the light he had left on

"Goodnight Makoto." he whispered to the sleeping boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! This chapter is longer than the others **

**so please enjoy :)**

The next day Haru woke up to a pressure on his stomach. Opening his eyes he was greeted by baby Makoto sitting on his toned stomach.

"Good morning Makoto" he greeted to the bubbly child.

"Ru!" Makoto chimed with a huge smile on his face. Harus face stiffened at the strange name.

"Who is this Ru?" he asked expectantly. Makoto just slipped off the bed and crawled to Harus nightstand, grabbing his phone and sticking the corner of it into his mouth. Haru grabbed the phone and replaced it with the bear he took the onesie from. "Here take this instead" he told Makoto who happily grabbed the soft toy. He flipped open the phone. Maybe I should tell the team about this he thought to himself. He texted each boy, including Rin. All with the same message.

_Meet up at my house something has happened to Makoto_.

Sending out the message to each boy he waited patiently for their arrival.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Makoto looked up at Haru questions in his eyes from the odd noise. Haru picked him up and set him in front of the tv in his living room.

"Stay here." he told him as walked out of the living room.

Opening the door slowly Haru was suprised to see all the boys gathered together. Nagisa, Rei, and Rin looked expectantly at Haru.

"What has happened to Makoto senpai? Is he okay?" Rei asked with worrying eyes. "He's fine, sort of." Haru said as he ushered them inside the house. He walked to the living room signaling for the boys to follow. "Where is Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked looking around the living room.

"He's somewhere here" Haru said looking at the empty spot where Makoto once sat.

"I told him to stay still." Haru told them.

The boys now gave him questioning glances as he searched under the pillows on the couch.

"I am pretty sure Makoto wouldn't fit under a pillow Haru. Have you seen the size of him?" Rin told Haru with a smirk.

"That's actually why I asked you guys to come." Haru said still preoccupied with finding Makoto.

"Ah. I know where he is" Haru made his way to the kitchen all three boys following closely behind him, still confused as to why Haru had called them over.

Haru kneeled down and grabbed Makoto from under the kitchen table.

"Found you." he announced as he hoisted him up on his shoulders earning a happy laugh from Makoto.

The boys just stared at the baby on Harus shoulder. Haru stared evenly back at them waiting for them to recognize Makoto.

"Are you perhaps babysitting a relative of Makoto?" Rei asked waving at the baby who was now looking at him with a sweet smile. Nagisa walked up to Haru and inspected the baby at a closer angle.

"If I didn't know any better I would say this was Makoto, Haru-chan" Nagisa said jokingly. Makoto laughed at the bubbly blonde who was making silly faces at him.

"It is Makoto" Haru told them with a serious face.

"Shut up Haru. Now tell us whats wrong with Makoto." Rin said as he grabbed the baby from Harus shoulders and spun him around. Makoto laughed gleefully giving Rin a hug afterwards. Earning Rin a glare from Haru.

"Your pretty cute little guy. Whats your name?" Rin asked Makoto who looked at Haru, confusion in his bright green eyes. Haru grabbed Makoto from Rins arms and pressed him to his chest.

"His name is Makoto. He is Makoto." he told them all.

"That is highly improbable Haruka senpai. You see Makoto is a seventeen year old male. This child is around the age of two. While they do have many similarities in their looks, they are in fact not the same person." Rei told him with a self satisfied smile.

"Nope this is Makoto." Haru said trying to convince the boys.

"I believe you Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted as he grabbed Makoto and held him in front of his face.

"Hi Mako-chan its me Nagisa!" he exclaimed to Makoto who shouted gleefully. Nagisa walked over to Rei and offered him the baby.

"Carry him Rei-chan." Nagisa said as he grabbed Reis hands and began to settle Makoto between them.

"No Nagisa! I don't know how to properly hold children! What if I drop him and he gets injured?" Rei stiffened when the baby was placed in his arms.

Makoto noticed his discomfort and gripped Reis cheeks between his chubby hands. He looked into his eyes and smiled his signature smile.

Rei recognized the gentle expression. "Impossible." he guffawed. "This is scientifically impossible Haruka senpai. There is no way Makoto senpai could have transformed into a baby! How did this happen!?" he asked incredulously.

"During the lightning storm last night." Haruka told him. Makoto reached out for Haru "Ru!" he chimed.

"Aww Haru-chan he knows your name!" Nagisa said smiling at Haru.

"Can you say my name Makoto? It's Nagisa but you can call me NaNa." Nagisa told Makoto who still had his arms out reaching for Haru from Reis arms.

Haru grabbed him and set him on his hip. "So you were saying my name all along?" Haru asked Makoto who gave a slight nod. "Wait! You all believe that is Makoto?!" Rin asked the two boys who were now fawning over Makoto.

"As improbable as it is, this child shares too many characteristics both physically and mentally with Makoto senpai for him to just be a relative of his." Rei explained. "What do you mean mentally?" Rin asked confused at Reis logic.

"When this child smiled at me he had the same gentleness in his eyes just like Makoto senpai did when I was just learning how to swim. So that led me to believe that this may in fact be Makoto senpai." Rei explained once again.

"I believe whatever Haru-chan says!" Nagisa said smiling at Rin who looked at him dissaprovingly.

"Well I wont stand for any of this bull shit!" Rin exclaimed as he turned away from the group of boys.

"Tsk tsk tsk Rin-chan watch your language you are in front of a child." Nagisa scolded. His face sporting a dissapointed pout.

Rin turned around to glare at Nagisa but was stopped midway by something pulling on his jacket.

He looked down to see Makoto standing up leaning on him for support. Makoto reached out his arms asking Rin to carry him.

Rin picked him up giving him another once over. "Well he does look just like him. I will give you that, but there is no way this could be Makoto. I saw him just yesterday when I was out jogging after school and he was a grown man! How could a huge guy like that just turn into a baby?" Rin asked Haru.

"I told you it was the lightning storm. One bolt hit right outside my window. Makoto was sleeping over and he was asleep when it happened, but that lightning bolt turned off all the lights and when they turned back on Makoto was a baby." Haru explained once again. He looked over at Rin with an annoyed expression.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked his blue eyes boring into Rin.

"Okay. Maybe I do believe you. But why didn't you call us as soon as it happened?" Rin asked. The boys all looked at Haru expectantly. Wanting the question to be answered.

"We were having fun." Haru simply said as if that was reason enough.

Rin took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. "I honestly don't understand your thought process Haru" Rin exclaimed annoyed by his blue eyed friend.

He looked down at Makoto who had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled at the peaceful expression on the babys face. "Look Rin! He likes you." Nagisa said laughing at Rins smug expression.

"Haruka senpai. Why is he wearing a dolphin suit? He looks cute but its certainly not beautiful. Does he have the proper items while he is in this state? Such as diapers, milk, and bottles?" Rei asked Haru "That also brings up another question"Nagisa said as he clung onto Harus arm "How long is Mako-chan going to stay like this?"

Haru looked at both of them "I don't know how long he will be like this. And he looks cute in the dolphin suit so I put it on him." He said answering both boys questions. "Well that means we have to do some shopping for him. He can't be without a diaper because sooner or later he is going to have to use the restroom and I dont think you want him to soil this suit." Rin said as he walked to the door. Makoto still resting in his arms.

"Lets go Haru. Nagisa! Speedo! Stay here and research anything you can about the situation." Rin said as he slipped his shoes on.

"Ay ay captain." Nagisa said saluting rin. "That is not my name Rin-san! But nevertheless leave the research to me. I am an expert in study. I currently hold the highest position in my class!" Rei huffed pushing up his glasses.

"Ohhhhh so smart Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he jumped onto Rei causing the boy to blush.

"Yeah Yeah. Just call us if you find anything important." Rin told them as he grabbed Haru and made his way to the door.

"Rin, where are we going?" Haru asked.

The last time Rin took Haru somewhere, they ended up in Australia.

"To the store to buy Makoto what he needs." Rin said as he held the baby closer to him. Haru sent him a nasty glare.

Rin caught it and looked at Haru cocking his eyebrow. "You jealous Haru?" he asked as he kissed the top of Makotos head, almost as if challenging him to take the sleeping baby.

Harus eyes hardened "Don't touch him" he growled his eyes shining with fierce protectiveness.

Rin laughed "I was only joking. I was only joking." he said, readjusting the sleeping Makoto.

As the boys neared the store they made a list of what they needed.

"First of all he needs diapers. Its a true wonder he hasn't pooped himself already." Rin said chuckling at the thought.

He looked up over at Haru who had his face scrunched up. "I have to change his diaper?" he asked looking at Rin almost hoping he would say no.

"Well I take it you are his guardian for the time being. Unless you trust Nagisa or Rei enough to watch over h-"

"I could do it" Haru interupted his blue eyes shone with determination. He looked longily at Makoto who was now stirring from his nap on Rin.

"You really love him, dont you?" Rin asked, sincerity in his eyes.

Haru was caught off guard by the question he looked away and gave a small nod.

"You know he likes you too, right? The way he looks at you is way depper than a friendship" Rin told Haru.

Haru gave no answer still staring at the distance as if deep in thought.

"Tch. I dont understand you guys. You obviously return eachothers feelings. Why don't you just go out with eachother?" Rin said sounding annoyed.

"I... I dont know." Haru answered "I feel us changing. Our relationship is changing but I don't know what to do about it. What if I lose him if it doesn't work out. What will I do without him?" Haru looked back at Rin with true fear in his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Makoto. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

"Ru?" Makoto was now fully awake, called out for Haru as if feeling his distress. "Ru?" once again he called out for Haru from Rins arms.

Rin grabbed him and gave him to Haru. Haru took him in his arms and gave him a deep hug.

"Ru!" Makoto cheered when seeing a small smile appear on Harus lips. Rin watched as the previous fear dissipated from Harus eyes and was replaced with a mixture of happiness and love.

"Who knew you were even capable of such an expression" Rin teased. Haru, upon realizing his expression quickly replaced it with his usual stoic expression.

"Shut up" Haru said now opening the door to the supermarket to let Rin pass through.

"Ohh such a gentlman" Rin said as he walked through the open door. Haru just rolled his eyes at the redheads stupid antics.

They walked through each aisle deciding on things they shouldn't and should get for Makoto who was now in a store cart. Eventually coming on a standstill for some pajamas.

"He would look really cute in this one!" Rin yelled at Haru. The feisty redhead was holding up pajamas similar to the ones Makoto was wearing now except instead of a dolphin it was a shark. But Haru was taking none of it.

"No. Its either between these." Haru told him. He was right in front of Rin holding up two articles of clothing. On one hand he had a two piece pajama set that had dolphins swimming on it. On the other hand he was holding a black and purple baby swimsuit that was very similar to his own. "My personal favorite" he told Rin with a blush.

"He can't wear those to bed! Where did you even find those!?" Rin was now looking around trying to locate the baby swimsuit section. "Why do you make things so hard Haru lets just get these and go." he said still holding up the shark jammies.

"We will get both then." Haru said as he grabbed the swimsuit and shark pajamas. He threw them in the cart and made his way to the next section, which was baby food.

"Makoto likes sweets so we will get him sweet stuff." They both looked around grabbing all the sweet looking things in the aisle.

Rin did a run through of the food they gathered "Okay we have strawberry, pear, banana, and mackeral delight? Haru thats cat food! Where did you even find that?" Rin exclaimed. Haru just shrugged and put the can back.

"You know what? Lets just go home. We already got everything we needed." Rin said as he grabbed the cart and hurridely pushed it to checkout.

Makoto laughed happily at the fast speed they were moving. His brown hair disheveled when they finally made it to checkout.

Haru saw his hair and finger combed it out. Placing a soft kiss on top of his head. The lady at the cash register saw this and smiled fondly.

"Is he yours?" she asked Haru. Rin looked over from the muscle magazine he was engrosed in, waiting to see what Haru would answer.

"Mine" Haru said defensively as if she had just told him she was going to steal the baby.

"Haha well he is very cute." she said smiling at Makoto and gently pinching his cheek.

"Thank you" Haru said as he paid. The two boys walked out the doors, Makoto in Harus arms and Rin carrying all the bags.

"Oi why do I have to carry all the bags. I should be holding Makoto, you should be holding all this. You need more muscle if you want to swim faster you know?" Rin complained loudly.

"I only swim free, and Makoto likes me better so I am carrying him." Haru muttered matter of factly

"Either way were already here." he announced to Rin as they walked up the steps to his house.

Opening the door they made their way to the kitchen and set all their bags down.

Nagisa walked in on the boys getting everything out of the bags.

"Ohhh Haru-chan Rin-chan what did you guys get?" he asked as he jumped on Rins back. Earning a grumble from the redhead.

"Food, diapers, clothes, and milk." Haru said one at a time while he pulled everything out.

"Is that a swimsuit Haruka senpai?" Rei asked as he walked into the kitchen. Obviously displeased with the small article of clothing. "Its not beautiful at all. Why does he even need one?"

Everyone looked at Haru, waiting for him to answer another one of the many questions he had been getting all day.

"So we can take baths together." Haruka said, his ears going red at the tips.

"Thats why you got it Haru?! Just to take baths with him!" Rin sat down and put his head in his hands. "What goes through your head Haru. Please explain because I really would like to know."

"Aww I wanna take a bath with Haru-chan" Nagisa said sadly. Which made Rei blush.

"Nagisa-kun don't say such embarassing things!" he scolded now flustered with Nagisas remark. He fiddled around with his glasses trying to keep himself busy.

"Why Rei-chan, are you jealous? Would you rather I take a bath with you?" Nagisa asked with a mischievous grin.

Rei turned bright red "Nagisa! Please." he covered his face with his hands and walked out of the kitchen

"Aww Rei-chan did I embarass you. I can make it up with a kiss!" Nagisa said following Rei out while making kissing noises.

"He really is an evil bastard." Rin told Haru, chuckling at the yelp Rei let out when Nagisa finally caught him. Haru nodded his head in approval.

"Ru!" Haru looked down to see Makoto holding a banana baby food jar in his hand. With the other he was patting his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Rin asked from the table. "Ru!" Makoto once again called out ignoring Rins question.

"Hungry?" Haru asked making Makoto nod. He smiled at the fact that Makoto ignored Rin and only answered him.

Rin caught the self satisfied look; r and rolled his eyes "Shut up Haru he probably didn't even hear me." he said defensively.

Haru ignored him and grabbed a spoon for Makoto. He opened the baby food and set on the table along with Makoto. He watched as Makoto failed to put the spoon in the jar.

Letting out a cry of frustration Makoto looked to Haru for help. "Ru..." he whimpered already close to tears. Haru grabbed Makoto and set him on his lap. With his other hand he grabbed the food and fed it to the smaller boy.

Makoto was now happy and bubbly again. Trying to express his gratitude he grabbed Harus cheeks and placed a messy kiss on the tip of Harus nose. He left behind a glob of banana food that he spread messily across Harus face. Haru blushed furiously under the food on his face.

Rin laughed at Harus flustered face taking in the cute scene that just unraveled before him. "Haru." he said in a serious voice.

Haru looked over at him curiously "Yeah?" he asked. Wondering why Rin had suddenly gotten so serious.

"Makoto loves you too. I know you said you were scared of ruining what you guys have but I think its going to work out. Your love is too strong to be untouched." Rin blurted out the last sentence embarassed by the cheesiness of it, but Haru didn't look like he was going to make fun of him. He actually looked like he was considering what Rin just said.

He picked Makoto up and made his way out of the kitchen but not before he stopped at the doorway. He looked back at Rin who was still sitting at the table.

"Rin... Thank you." he said as he flashed him a small but genuine smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets see if Rei found anything that will turn Makoto back." Rin said stealing Makoto away from Harus grasp and walking to the living room where the blonde and bluenette were huddled over a laptop.

"Did you guys find anything?" Rin asked harshly. Making their heads snap up in suprise.

"Rin-san!" Rei exclaimed as he scooted away from Nagisa. Which made the little blonde pout.

"I actually did find something." Rei said smugly. "Its a folklore on lightning storms. It says here that strange events occur when very close to lightning. I think Makoto shrinking classifies as a strange event. And Haruka senpai said that a strike of lightning hit right next to his window right befor he found Makoto in this state so that leads me to conclude that this is in fact what Makoto has undergone." he concluded as he pushed his glasses higher upon his nose.

"Can we reverse it in any way?" Haru asked from behind Rin.

He had tried to grab Makoto back, but Rin purposely gave Haru no room to reach around him. Thus making it difficult to get the baby.

"Well it says here that it can only be reversed during another lightning storm. Haru-chan" Nagisa chimed in reading where Rei left off.

"I was watching the news today and they said there was a high chance of another lightning storm." Rei said already doing calculations in his head. "If lightning already striked outside your window what is the probability of it striking anywhere close to your house again wh-"

He was interupted by Nagisa loudly complaining "Rei-chan your gonna make my head hurt with all those calculations." he complained as he grabbed Reis arms and shook it trying to make him stop.

"Theres nothing we could do that will make lightning strike here again. All we could do is hope." Rin said looking down at Makoto, who was looking at Nagisa with excited eyes.

"Well actually Rin-san lightning isn't attracted to anything, but when it strikes the ground it always looks for the shortest, least resistant path. So maybe we can influence it to hit Harus house." Rei explained. "We can place metal on the roof and hope that it may increase the chance of it hitting anywhere close to Haruka-senpais house."

Nagisa looked excitedly at all three boys "Hey! That means we should all spend the night Haru-chan. By the time we finish it will already be late and we dont want to get caight in the lightning storm." he declared to the blue eyed boy.

"If you have to" Haru replied still looking at Makoto with longing eyes.

"Geez! Just take him Haru." Rin said as he gently shoved Makoto into Harus arms. "You can't even last five minutes without him." he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Haru can I hold him?" Nagisa asked jumping off the couch.

"But Rin just gave him to me." Haru protested, holding Makoto closer to him.

Nagisa dropped to his knees and put his hands together in a begging position.

"Please oh great Haru-chan entrust me with this newfound treasure that has been placed upon you." he held his hands above his blonde head waiting for Haru to hand him Makoto.

Makoto reached out for Nagisa from Harus grasp. Nagisa grabbed him and threw him up in the air, catching the giggling baby safely in his arms.

"Nagisa! Be careful!" Rei screamed nervously. He set the laptop next to him and jumped off the couch walking toward Nagisa.

"Hand him to me" Rei said now confident in holding the child. "I did some research when Rin and Haruka senpai were gone and I feel I can now safely hold the child."

Nagisa held Makoto to him putting up a little fight.

"But Rei I just got him" he said with a pout. Rei ignored him and gently grabbed Makoto from under his small arms. He held his bottom with one arm, and supported Makotos back with his other hand.

"Hello Makoto-senpai. You surely have the appeal of a child." he said into Makotos hair. Nagisa watched in wonder as Rei interacted with Makoto.

"Rei-chan! You look so cute with kids. I bet you will be a good dad." he said looking straight into Reis eyes.

Rei blushed at Nagisas compliment. "T-thank you Nagisa-kun."

Rin scoffed loudly at the scene before him "Why don't you two just go out already?" he said loudly so everyone can hear.

Nagisa and Rei instantly blushed at Rins comment.

Nagisas blush was soon covered by a huge grin spreading across his face. "Now now Rin we can't just jump into things. We have to take our time."

Rei looked at him suprised once again by Nagisas word. "Nagisa!" he pleaded looking at the blonde head in front of him.

"I am kidding Rei-chan!" Nagisa assured the flustered Rei.

Haru heard Nagisa whisper something along the lines of No I am not but decided to keep it to himself. Other things were occupying his mind.

"Where do we get the metal from?" he inturrupted.

All eyes turned on him. "We will have to find some." Rei said looking to the other boys for approval. They all nodded their heads.

"Where do we find some?" Rin asked looking at Rei expectantly.

"I don't know..." he answered. He looked down as if ashamed by his reply.

"Cheer up speedo, you can't know all the answers". Rin said as he patted Reis back.

"Do you have any metal just sitting around, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"No" Haru answered. He sat down wondering where they could find some metal.

"Maybe we could ask Coach Sasabe" Nagisa offered.

Everybody shook their heads. "He wouldn't have any." Rin said.

All the boys took a seat. Pondering in silence.

Makoto had wiggled out of Reis arms and now crawled around the floor aimlessly. Finally he made his way to the couch where Haru was sitting.

"Ru!" he shouted trying to get Harus attention.

Haru picked him up and placed him on the empty cushion next to him. Makoto scooted closer to Haru and lay his head on Harus leg. His green eyes looking up curiously at Haru.

Haru looked down and brought his head lower to touch foreheads with Makoto. Makoto smiled and held Harus head against his with his small chubby hands.

Nagisa and Rei both chuckled at Harus suprisingly cute public display of affection.

"Seems like Makoto is the only one who can get emotion out of you Haru-chan." Nagisa pointed out.

Haru just stared at them in response. "We still need to figure out where to get metal" he reminded.

"Yeah yeah were thinking." Rin assured. Haru went back to playing with Makoto until he was interupted by Rin.

"A junk yard, we could look for a piece of metal there." he explained.

"There is actually one not to far from here." Nagisa piped in.

"But we can't just walk back with a big piece of metal. We need something to hold it. And what about Makoto where are we going to put him while we search." Rei looked at Haru hoping he had a solution. Luckily he did.

"I actually have something. Wait here." he moved Makotos head and made his way to his bedroom closet. Opening the door he rummaged around trying to locate the red wagon he and Makoto used to play with when they were younger.

"Found it." he exclaimed as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the closet.

He walked down the stairs careful not to let the wagon flip over in the process.

Haru descended down the stairs with the wagon trailing closely behind him. He showed the other boys and explained how they could hold Makoto and also carry the piece of metal inside of it.

"That will have to do." Rin compromised "I don't want to hold it though, thats just embarrassing." he told Haru.

"Your not going to hold it, I am." Haru explained to Rin. "Right Makoto?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked up at Haru from the sofa. "Ru?" he asked confused. Haru pointed to the wagon. Makotos green eyes followed Harus finger.

When he saw the wagon his eyes lit up. "Ru!" he exclaimed.

He tried to climb off the couch but fell down in the process. He landed on the floor with a yelp and soft thud.

Haru ran over to him and picked him up off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice thick with worry.

All the other boys gathered around worriedly looking at Makoto to check for any injuries.

Makoto had tears in his eyes from hitting his forehead on the floor. "Ruuuu" he cried into Harus chest. His tears leaving a wet spot on Harus shirt.

"Shhh shhh shhh" Haru tried to calm Makoto down. He sat him on his lap and looked at the red spot forming on his small forehead.

"You want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Haru asked Makoto who nodded his head. Haru brought his lips to the soft red bump on Makotos forehead and gave it a little kiss. Makoto stopped crying immediately and was now sniffling quietly into Harus neck.

Rin, Nagisa, and Rei all stared in awe as Haru quietly whispered calming things into Makotos ears.

"Wow" Rei breathed out. "Haruka senpai you are amazing!" Rei announced.

Nagisa quickly agreed and tried to make Makoto smile again by doing a funny dance in front of him.

Makoto watched as Nagisa danced in front of an embarassed Rei and annoyed Rin. Finally he cracked a smile which made all the boys sigh in relief.

"Yayy! He finally smiled!" Nagisa happily cheered. He patted Makotos head and happily danced around the living room.

"We should get going" Rin said as he placed a firm hand on Nagisas head, stopping him from his wierd dance around the living room.

"Aww why so soon." Nagisa complained pouting his lips.

"Its already three and if we don't want to get caught in a junkyard of metal during a lightning storm I suggest we make our way over there" Rin pointed out.

"Well then lets get Makoto senpai in the wagon" Rei said as he grabbed Makoto and securely settled him into the wagon.

"He looks like a poster baby!" Nagisa happily admitted. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of Makoto in his dolphin suit inside the red wagon.

"My new screen saver." he announced to Rei, shoving his phone in the bluenettes face.

"Very nice Nagisa-kun" Rei said as he stepped back from the phone.

"Come on guys lets go!" Rin growled from the doorway.

Haru grabbed the wagon and made his way outside the door. Nagisa and Rei right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got down the stairs with the wagon they began walking to the junkyard. The trip was fairly quiet except for the occasional random question from Nagisa. It wasn't long till they were inside the junkyard office waiting for someone to show them to the metal piles.

"They sure are taking their sweet time" Rin complained looking at the clock on the wall impatiently.

"Its only been five minutes calm down Rin" Haru chided in a monotone voice.

They were all seated in a cramped office wiping sweat from their brows. Nagisa took notice of Makotos red face and began to blow air onto his cheeks, trying to cool him down. Rei joined in and soon did Rin and Haru. All boys were now blowing air on a fresh Makoto.

"Sorry for the wa-" the clerk stopped midway through the door when he saw the boys.

They all froze, mid-blow with their lips puckered out and eyes wide with shock.

Rin stood up first extending his hand trying to play off what just happened. The man reluctantly took it. The other boys soon followed introducing themselves one at a time.

"So what can I help you all with?" the clerk asked.

"We actually need metal. Anything long is preffered." Rei answered. He provided the man with a explicit details of what they wanted.

"I think I have just what you need" the clerk told them as he walked outside he gestured them to follow. He led them to a long metal rod with a square base at one end of it.

"This looks like exactly what you described to me" he told Rei.

"Your really put together for a teenager. Most people come in here and don't even know what they are looking for." he told Rei, who thanked him for the compliment.

"I am sure you boys can handle this. I have to go finish some paperwork. You can go ahead and walk out with it. It's been here too long for you to have to pay for it." he announced as he walked back into his office.

The boys said their thank you's and turned around to face their next challenge.

"How the hell are we supposed to fit this in that small wagon?" Rin asked incredulously. Haru shrugged in response to the question. Meanwhile Nagisa walked to the wagon and grabbed Makoto out of it.

"You can fit the base in here but someone has to hold it on the side for support" he said as he placed Makoto onto his small shoulders.

Rin and Rei grabbed the metal and hefted it up onto the wagon. They made their way back to Harus house with Haru pulling the wagon and Rin and Rei holding the rod for support. Nagisa was leading with Makoto on his shoulders.

"Hey why do me and glasses have to hold this heavy thing?" he asked agitated at his uncomfortable position.

"Well Makoto is usually the muscle of the group, but since he is a baby right now you two are the next best thing." Nagisa called back to them.

"I am just as strong as Makoto" Rin grumbled to himself.

They were slowly approaching the stairs that led to Harus house. Rin looked up catching sight of their next obstacle.

"Damnit! I forgot about the stairs! How are we going to do this Rei?" he asked, warily looking up at the stairs.

"If we hold the bar up on our shoulders and carefully make our way up each step we should easily overcome this obstacle." Rei explained. He looked over at Rin determinedly they both nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Once again they hefted the bar up and set it on their shoulders. They made their way up the steps one at a time. Slowly but surely they made it halfway across the stairs. The weight of the bar was slowly tiring them out and at the last step they quickly set it down.

"Arghhh" They both groaned and massaged their shoulders trying to regain feeling back in them.

Nagisa put Makoto into the now empty wagon and walked over to Rei. He placed his hands on his shoulders gently massaged the tension away.

"T-thank you Nagisa-kun." Rei said blushing at Nagisas tender touch. Nagisa moved on to Rin and massaged his shoulders too, slowly easing the tension out.

"Wow Nagisa you give a really good massage." Rin praised ruffling the blondes hair in his hand.

Nagisa bowed grandly "Thank you, thank you very much."

"How are we going to get this on the roof?" Rei asked wary of the work ahead of him. "If its only me and Rin were surely not going to finish in time."

"I will help!" Nagisa offered.

"No offense Nagisa, but theres not much you can do." Rin said looking Nagisa up and down.

"Awwww but Rin" Nagisa complained, trying to change the redheads mind.

"I'll help" Haru announced. "But that means you have to take care of Makoto while we do it" Haru told Nagisa.

"Ohhhhh looks like it's just you and me Mako-chan!" Nagisa said, pinching Makotos cheek.

Makoto giggled and threw his hands into the air. Nagisa picked him up and made his way inside.

"We'll see you all when your done!" he announced as he closed the door behind him.

Rei, Haru, and Rin all stood dumbfounded at the blondes quick abandonment.

"He's something else." Rin said still staring at the closed door in front of them. "Well besides that lets get started"

They all turned around and began to assemble what they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys looked up at the product of all their hard work.

The large metal rod now stood tall on top of Harus house. It definitely looked out of place in the quiet neighborhood but other than that they all agreed they did a pretty good job.

It was already six and slowly daylight was fading into darkness. They all made their way inside, Haru leading the way. As soon as they walked in Haru called out for Makoto. They were met with no response.

"Why is it so quiet?" Rei asked. The boys looked around the living room but couldn't find Nagisa or Makoto.

"Maybe they are in the kitchen" Haru said already making his way over to the dark room.

"Why are the lights on?" Rin asked flipping on the lights.

"Suprise!" Nagisa shouted throwing his hands up. Makoto was sitting right next to him with his hands in the air too, copying Nagisa.

On the table there was four huge glasses of lemonade. Slightly overfilled with lemonade spilling off the sides creating a sticky mess on the tabletop.

"We made all the hardworking men lemonade!" Nagisa said standing proud in front of his creations.

"How did you make it?" Haru asked looking suspiciously at the yellow substance.

"Well Haru-chan only has mackeral in his fridge, so while you all were on the roof me and Makoto ran to the corner store and grabbed some lemon and sugar. We also got a little bit of candy." Nagisa explained pointing to the bag of sugar spilled over the counter.

"Nagisa that is not a little bit of candy." Rei pointed out looking at all the wrappers on the floor.

"How much did you give Makoto?!" Rin asked poking the wide eyed child. His finger stuck to his sticky cheek. He pulled it away and wiped it on his shirt.

"Why isn't he wearing at shirt?" Haru asked looking at Makotos chubby stomach. All he wore on his on his little body was a poorly attavhed diaper that hung low on his small waist.

"I only gave Makoto like half of the candys. And I had to take off his pajamas and change him cause we had a little accident." he snickered recalling the memory.

"I am afraid to ask what this accident was." Rei said looking embarassed as if this was somehow his fault.

"I have to take him a bath!" Haru called out his voice more unusualy lively.

He grabbed the baby swimsuit off the counter and threw Makoto over his shoulder. He bounded up the stairs and ran to the bathroom.

Once he changed Makoto into the swimsuit he turned the water on and impatiently waited for the tub to fill. He took off his pants to reveal the swimsuit he had on all day.

"Were matching" he told Makoto pointing to both of their swimsuits.

Makoto took notice of this and wiggled happily in Harus arms.

"Ay Haru open the door!" Haru heard Rins muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Haru walked over and opened the door. All three boys were waiting on the other side.

"Why do you get to take a bath with Mako-chan? I want to take a bath too!" Nagisa complained.

Rei was covering his eyes afraid of seeing Haru naked.

"Hes not naked. He bathes with his swimsuit on." Rin said swatting Reis hand away from his eyes.

"Rin-san!" Rei squeaked. He looked at Haru and Makoto in their matching swimsuits.

Haru was now sitting at the tubs edge holding Makoto in his lap. He reached over and turned off the faucet. Placing Makoto over his head he settled himself into the bathtub and slowly brought Makoto into the water.

Once Makoto was in the water he started splashing and giggling. Haru was holding him in his lap watching happily.

"Seems like he's with his two favorite things" Nagisa whispered to Rin and Rei. They nodded their heads agreeing with the blonde.

"I am going to wait in your room Haru!" Nagisa called out as he walked out of the restroom.

Rei and Rin followed after him. Leaving Haru alone with Makoto.

"Look, Makoto." he handed Makoto the dolphin toy he had given him when they first joined the swim club.

"You had wanted this one too, but you chose a fish and you let me keep this one." Haru explained smiling at the memory. Makoto grabbed the small toy and started playing with it. Occasionally spraying water on Haru.

After a few minutes of soaking Haru grabbed some shampoo and massaged it into his and Makotos hair. Makoto played with the bubbles on top of his head. He even tried to eat some off his hands but Haru stopped him before he could put it in his mouth.

"Maybe we should get out already" Haru said as he grabbed Makoto and stood up. Makoto shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

"Ru-u-u" he said, his voice shaking from the chattering of his teeth.

Haru grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Makoto holding the cuddled boy against his chest trying to provide some warmth.

After a minute Makoto stopped shivering. He peeked his head out of the towel and hugged Harus wet neck.

"Maybe I should dry up too" Haru said grabbing the towel that was around Makoto. He dried himself off and walked to his room where all three boys were waiting.

"Took you long enough" Rin said rolling his eyes.

"Here Haru-chan I got him his pajamas and a new diaper.

Nagisa pointed to the bed where the new shark pajamas were. Haru made a face at the pajamas.

"Why can't he wear the dolphin ones?" He asked Nagisa who looked at him innocently.

"Well Rin said to grab the shark ones so thats what I chose. Either way he was already wearing a dolphin suit today. He needs to mix it up every once in a while." Nagisa explained doing a little dance during his last sentence.

Haru sighed "Fine I guess so" He walked over to his bed and changed Makoto into his diaper and pajamas.

"He looks even cuter now" Rin said smiling at the shark fins attached to the pajamas. He grabbed Makoto and sat him between his legs, brushing Makotos hair with a comb he found on Harus dresser.

"It looks like the storms coming" Rei announced pointing outside. Everybody got up and looked out the window.

It was already beginning to get dark and large clouds were rolling in.

Thunder rumbled in the distance causing Makoto to whimper, he looked up at Haru from in between Rins legs. Haru picked him up and sat on his bed.

"Its okay" Haru reassured, stroking Makotos hair.

"Haruka senpai? You said Makoto was asleep when he changed, right?" Rei asked.

"Yes" Haru replied looking at the shaking Makoto.

"Well if we want to change him back we should try to keep everything the same as when it happened. So maybe you should put Makoto senpai to sleep." Rei provided.

"That way he won't be hearing the thunder and lightning." Nagisa chimed in.

"I guess so" Haru replied. He lay Makoto down on the bed and began patting his stomach. It didn't take long for Makoto to fall asleep. The days activities had tired him out. The only thing keeping him up was the sugar from all the candies Nagisa gave him.

Once the boys were sure Makoto was asleep they made their way to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Do you have anything other than mackeral and pineapple?" Rin asked looking through the contents in Harus fridge.

Haru pointed to the kitchen table where all of Makotos baby food was. "The baby food" he told Rin.

"I am not gonna eat that junk" Rin replied distastefully.

"Why not Rin-chan its super good! Especially the strawberry!" Nagisa said stuffing another spoonful into his mouth.

"Want some Rei-chan?" he asked thrusting the spoon up to Reis face.

"No thank you Nagisa-kun. That does not contain the correct amount of nutrients for me." Rei respectfully declined.

"Okay! That means more for me." Nagisa shrugged.

Haru was standing next to the oven cooking mackeral with an apron over his swimsuit.

"Ay why didn't you change once you got out of the bath?" Rin asked looking at Haru in his apron.

Haru shrugged and began to serve the fish he just made.

"Wow Haru-chan! You are an amazing cook!" Nagisa praised.

"Its true" Rei agreed looking down at his empty plate.

"Yeah yeah it was pretty good" Rin commented.

"Thanks" Haru replied.

He got up and started washing the dishes they had just used. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the house making all the boys jump. They all ran upstairs to check on Makoto.

Gathering around the bed they all sighed in relief.

"Whew! I thought that would have woken him up." Nagisa said wiping his forehead.

"Nah hes always been a heavy sleeper." Rin said recalling the sleepovers they used to have when they were younger.

Another loud clap of thunder roared above them. This time lightning striked fairly close to the house.

"It's really close" Rei whispered. They all looked nervously at eachother.

"Do you think this is really going to work?" Nagisa asked anxiously.

"I hope so" Haru whispered. His heart twisted in fear at the thought of Makoto staying like this forever.

"I am sure it will" Rin assured placing a hand on Harus shoulder in reassurance.

The thunder and lightning outside was getting louder and closer by the second.

The boys walked to the window staring at the sky. Lightning struck relentlessly throughout the small town. One huge lightning bolt hit right on top of Harus house. They heard the metal rod on the roof vibrate furiously.

After that everything was frozen. It was as if time had stopped. Rain drops that hadn't hit the ground yet were hanging in mid-air making the boys stare out the window in awe and confusion.

"This is what happened right before Makoto changed!" Haru told the boys.

"Then it must be working!" Rei said excitedly. They all turned to the empty bed.

"Its empty?!" Nagisa yelled.

Just then the loud vibrations continued coming from the rod on the roof. The house became pitch black.

The lightning causing the lights to go out once again. No moonlight came through the windows, leaving all the boys in darkness.

In all the confusion Haru made his way to the bed where Makoto was sleeping. Pawing the sheets his hand hit something hard. He hit it once again giving it a squeeze at the end. Something wiggled under him at the touch.

Jumping up he threw the sheets halfway off the bed and stared at a half asleep, naked Makoto.


	6. Chapter 6

"Makoto?!" He grabbed his now fully grown friend and enveloped him in a huge hug. Makoto stirred when Haru threw himself on top of him.

"Haru?" he asked poking his friend. He looked down at Haru who was hugging him tightly.

"You okay Haru? Why is it so dark in here?" He asked his blue eyed friend. He felt unusually free... and cold.

"Wait! Why am I naked?" he scrambled off the bed in confusion. He wrapped a sheet around himself, leaving Haru on the bed.

"Haru I cant see anything! Why am I naked?" he asked in embarrassment.

"Is that Mako-chan?" Nagisa screamed into the dark room.

"Makoto senpai?" Rei called out soon after.

"Hes back to normal?" Rin asked.

"What!? Haru why is everybody here? Where are you?" Makoto asked. He tried to walk towards the bed but tripped over something in the process.

"Are you okay Makoto senpai?" Rei asked. He had a pocket flashlight out and was shining it right onto Makotos confused face.

All the other boys followed the light and stood around Makoto. They all stared at him in wonder.

Makoto stood up and readjusted the sheet on his waist. "What is happening!?" he shouted tears pooling in his eyes from his shocked, confused state.

The lights flickered back on illuminating the room. Makoto looked around taking in his sorroundings.

"Haru?" he croaked out, holding his hands out for answers.

Haru ran to him and threw his arms around his large shoulders. He took a deep breath of the familiar scent he had come to love.

"Makoto your back." he whispered into his friends neck.

Makoto hugged him back, his shoulders relaxing from Harus familiar touch.

Nagisa giggled and jumped onto Makotos broad back. Hugging him from behind.

Rei and Rin both set their hands on Makotos shoulders providing a reassuring grip to their confused friend.

Makoto took a deep breath "So what happened?" he asked calmly.

Haru guided him to the bed and sat him down. They all began to tell Makoto the long story yesterday and todays abnormal events.

"So your telling me that I turned into a baby during a lightning storm and you all had to take care of me?" Makoto asked the group of boys in front if him.

They all nodded their heads vigorously hoping Makoto would believe them.

"I know it sounds crazy, even I dont have the science to explain this phenomenon, but it happened." Rei assured still nodding his head.

"Yup!" Nagisa agreed leaning his head against Reis arms. He yawned and snuggled closer to Reis chest. Rei wrapped his arms around him and leaned his chin on the blondes head. Earning a happy mumble from Nagisa.

Rin was lying down on the floor trying to keep himself awake. Makoto took notice of this and clapped his hands, getting the attention of all the boys.

"Well we can talk about this tomorrow. For now you all should get to sleep. I don't want you all to faint from exhaustion!" Makoto exclaimed.

He set blankets up on the floor creating three beds for the boys.

"Here, you all have your own beds." Makoto explained setting pillows down for them.

Nagisa crawled over to his and connected it with Reis, making one big bed. He crawled under the covers Rei sleepily following behind. Once they both were lying down Nagisa kissed Rei on the forehead. Rei blushed but was to tired to complain. Nagisa fell asleep quickly, snuggled against Reis chest.

Rin on the other hand was watching the two boys. He grumpily walked to his bed muttering something about Nitori and how that should be them.

Makoto chuckled at Rins antics and bid them goodnight. He shut off the lights and walked over to the bed where Haru was already waiting for him.

"Maybe you should put on pants." Haru muttered before Makoto could get into the bed.

Makoto blushed and grabbed the nearest pants around him, luckily they were the ones he was wearing before he changed.

Slipping under the covers, Haru grabbed Makoto and gave him a small kiss to his cheek.

Makotos face burned up under his lips. "Ne H-haru what are you doing?" he asked gingerly touching his cheek where Haru kissed him.

"I missed you." Haru mumbled into Makotos chest.

Makoto smiled at his friends display of affection. "I don't actually remember much of what happened Haru, but I am sorry if I caused any trouble." he apologized looking up at the ceiling.

Haru looked up from Makotos chest confused from his sudden apology. He gabbed Makotos jaw making him look at his face. "Dont apologize Makoto. It was actually really fun. I was with you the whole day, and we even took a bath together." Haru blushed at the memory of baby Makoto.

Makotos face twisted in horror and embarrasment. "We took a bath together?" he asked Haru, who nodded his head.

"Yup. We even had matching swimsuits." he told him pointing to the small wet swimsuit on the floor.

"Ah so we weren't naked." Makoto sighed in relief.

"No... but maybe we can do that later" Haru mumbled sleepily. He snuggled deeper into Makotos chest making himself comfortable.

He made a sound that oddly sounded like a deflated baloon. "Haruuu thats embarassing." he whined.

Makoto rubbed his eyes, beginning to feel the affects of the long day starting to wear on him. He yawned and wrapped his arms around Haru falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello this is the last chapter (just sayin)**

Nagisa awoke when a ray of sunshine fell onto his face. Sighing he turned over to face Rei who was slightly drooling in his peacefully slumber. Smiling at the sight he lifted up from his blankets and saw that he was the only one up. Smirking mischeviously he quietly got up and made his way to the corner store.

Nagisa returned five minutes later holding a bag with whip cream and an airhorn. Getting out the whip cream he carefully sprayed some into the boys open palms. He added more onto Rins hands just for fun. Grabbing the air horn he covered his ear and pressed it, sending out a loud cry into the quiet room.

Everyone woke up with a start. Rei even let out a little scream. The boys all covered their ears spreading whip cream across their faces.

"What the fuck?!" Rin screamed looking at his hand.

Makoto was holding onto an impassive Haru, scared from the sudden noise.

All the boys turned immediately to Nagisa who was red from laughter. He was clutching the air horn in one hand and his stomach in the other.

"Hahaha Rei chan! You all... Hahaha Rin!" he was speaking in fragments due to the laughter pouring out of his mouth.

Rin got up and started chasing Nagisa around the room. "You little brat. My hair is ruined now!" he screamed at Nagisa who was hiding behind a stunned Rei.

Rei grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Nagisa yelped at the sudden attack.

"Nagisa! This is not beautiful at all!" Rei scolded pointing to the whip cream around the room.

Nagisa went limp in Reis arms "Rei-chan..." Rei looked up shocked at Nagisas serious tone.

"Yes?" he asked afraid he was to harsh in his words.

"Your touching my butt" Nagisa told him, cheeks flaming.

Rei looked at the location of his hands. Sure enough both his hands were placed on Nagisas bottom for support.

He quickly slapped them to his sides dropping Nagisa on the floor with a soft thud.

"Ungh!" Nagisa groaned when he hit the blankets on the ground.

"I am so sorry Nagisa-kun!" Rei apologized, dropping to his knees. He poked Nagisa who was limp on the floor.

"You know, its funny Nagisa how you always mess around with Rei but when he finally does something back you get so embarrassed." Makoto told him.

"No Makoto senpai! This was unintentional. I didn't mean to grab Nagisa in such a manner!" Rei explained, frantically moving his hands.

"Enough about them." Rin interrupted "How do you feel, Makoto?" he asked.

Makoto lifted himself from the bed, swinging his legs over the edge.

"I feel fine, but thank you for your concern. Also I am sorry if i caused you all any trouble yesterday. I don't remember any of it but I know kids are hard to take care of." Makoto apologized, looking into everyones eyes.

"But Mako-chan yesterday was really fun. If I could do it again, I would." Nagisa told him.

All the other boys nodded their heads, agreeing with Nagisas words.

"Makoto senpai you were a very well behaved child. I dont see how you caused us trouble." Rei chipped in.

"Yeah Makoto you were pretty cool." Rin confessed. "And your our friend, you shouldn't apologize for inconveniencing anyone. That what friends do they deal with eachothers flaws." Rin scolded.

Makoto blushed, embarassed by Rins words "Your right, I am sorry."

Nagisa walked up to Makoto "Its fine Mako-chan we know you mean well" he threw a wink at Haru and wrapped his arms around Makoto, enveloping him in a more than friendly hug.

Makoto smiled and blushed at Nagisas affectionate hug. Rei on the other hand shot up from the floor and stood dumbfounded at the sight before him.

Haru frantically scrambled out from under the covers, ready to seperate the two boys, but Nagisa got away before Haru could do any damage.

Haru shot him a glare and sat on Makotos lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and looked at Nagisa with fierce ownership in his eyes.

Makoto stood still, shocked at Harus sudden embrace "Ne Haru whats wrong?" he asked looking down at Haru who was clinging onto him protectively.

"Makoto he can't have you" Haru said.

"What? I am not his. He's just my friend, besides there's someone else..." his voice came down to a whisper towards the end of his sentence, his embarrassment causing him to break eye contact with Haru.

When Haru heard this he quickly got off Makotos lap and made his way to his door.

"Eh, Haru where are you going?" Makoto asked.

Haru looked back at him, eyes shining with hurt. "To take a bath" he replied voice unusually thick.

Makoto was about to follow him but was held back by all the other boys.

"Stay here, we have to talk." Rin told him pushing him back down on the bed.

"But Haru..." Makoto worryingly looked at the open door.

"Well were going to cut all the crap and get right down to it." Rin stated. "Do you like-"

"Mako-chan do you like Haru-chan?" Nagisa interrupted. He almost shouted the question but was hushed by Rei.

Makoto immediately blushed at the fowardness.

"Of course I like Haru he's my best friend." He looked around nervously, hoping the boys wouldn't see through his obvious lie.

"Don't lie Mako-chan we all know you do." Nagisa admitted.

"Is it that obvious" Makoto asked cheepishly.

Nagisa and Rei nodded enthusiastically while Rin just rolled his eyes. "Yes we already know but Haru, I am not so sure. Its obvious he likes you back but-"

"You think he likes me back?" Makoto asked suprised at Rins remark.

Rin took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself.

Rei took over so Rin wouldn't snap "Yes Makoto senpai we have concluded that Haruka senpai likes you and that you like him, but I have just one question... What did you say that made Haruka senpai react that way?"

"Well he told me that Nagisa can't have me and I told him that Nagisa was just my friend and that there was someone else I liked. Then he just walked away..." he looked at the door again hoping Haru would walk in and explain why he was so upset. He looked up at the boys helplessly.

"Mako-chan! I thought you liked Haru-chan. Why would you tell him that their was someone else?" Nagisa asked.

"I dont like anyone else... I was talking about him, he's the person I like." Suddenly the realization hit him.

He stood up and pushed past the boys, making his way toward the restroom where Haru was sitting in the tub. He knocked on the door and threw it open to reveal a seemingly naked Haru in the tub.

"Ehhh? Haru you aren't wearing your swimsuit?!" he covered his eyes and turned around, searching blindly for the door handle.

"I am wearing one" Haru stated impassively.

Makoto peeked through his fingers and took a closer look at Haru, sure enough he was wearing a swimsuit. He looked up at Haru who was avoiding eye contact.

"Haru look at me" Makoto told him.

Haru glanced his way, but still avoiding the green eyes that were boring into him.

Makoto made his way to the edge of the tub and grabbed Harus wet face, making him look him in the eye. Harus eyes began to water when he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes. He pushed Makotos hands away and submerged himself in the water, seeking refuge in the calming liquid.

Makoto stood up confused as to what he should do next. He knew for sure that Haru wasn't going to get out of the water. Sighing defeatedly he started peeling off his clothes.

When he was left only in his pants he stuck one foot in the tub and nudged Haru, making room for both boys. Haru hesitantly brought himself up. Both boys had their knees pulled to their chest. Makoto fidgeted uncomfortably in his blue jeans, Haru watching curiously.

Blushing furiously Makoto took his chance and grabbed Haru. He lifted him up and placed his legs under him Haru made a noise of surprise as Makoto turned him around and placed him on his lap. The smaller boy was now sitting on Makotos lap with his back to Makotos bare chest.

Haru struggled, trying to break himself free but Makotos strength was too much. He was held down by strong hands on his waist.

"Haru I don't like anyone there's no one else. I-I was talking about you when I said there was someone else. Now I don't know if you like me back even though they may say so. I am sorry just please don't cry." Makoto was glad that Harus back was to him. He was embarrassed by his confession and he wasn't sure how Haru was going to react.

Haru turned himself around so he was now sitting cross legged on Makotos thighs. He placed his hand on his best friends cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Makoto kissed him back, soon deepening the kiss when he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist.

They pulled away from each other when they ran out of breath. Makoto immediately covering his face and apologizing.

Haru moved his hands away from his face staring at the mesmerizing emerald eyes before him.

"D-does that mean you like me too?" Makoto asked Haru who was now playing with his soft brown hair.

"Idiot of course I do." He blushed as he said it. He was actually really happy and he knew that Makoto understood this. To others he may seem impassive but Makoto was always able to see through that, and that is one of the reasons why he came to love his best friend.

"Yayyy!" Nagisa shouted through the door. The boys both looked up in suprise as the door swung open.

Rin and Rei stood in front of the door, caught in the act of snooping. Nagisa on the other hand ran to the edge of the tub and congratulating the newly formed couple.

"Does this mean you two are together now?" Rin asked the two boys in the tub.

Haru just looked at the fluatered Makoto before him. He nodded at Rin who looked content.

"My match making skills are on point." He told Rei, nudging him in the ribs.

"You say that Rin-san but your still single." Rei snidely old him.

"I am working on it!" Rin snapped he looked at Nagisa who had a cocky smirk on his face, happy at his friends comeback.

"What about you and glasses. You still aren't together, it's even worse than me and Nitoris situation because you both know you like eachother but just don't do anything about it." He blushed when he realized that he just admitted he liked Nitori

"Damnit!" he walked out of the room muttering angrily to himself. Leaving Rei and Nagisa embarrassed and looking anywhere but eachother.

Rei excused himself and soon after so did Nagisa. Leaving the Haru and Makoto alone in the tub.

"Haru we should get out and make breakfeast. The boys should be hungry from their long day yesterday." Makoto started to pick himself, but he was swiftly pushed down by Haru.

"I love you" Haru whispered into Makotos heated neck he placed a kiss on his collarbone making the taller boy shiver from the contact.

"I love you too, Haru" Makoto gulped down his nervousness and brought out the words he had only ever thought in his head.

Haru snuggled deep into Makotos bare chest taking in his intoxicating smell.

"You smelled the same when you were a baby" Haru smiled at the familiar scent that was all Makoto.

"I am gonna miss you as a baby, but your even better like this" Haru confessed. He was running his hands over Makotos built arms, he squeezed his muscles for emphasis.

"Ne Haru we really should get out of the tub I don't want to turn into a prune." Makoto stood up and offered a hand out to Haru who gladly accepted. They made their way to Harus room to get a change of clothes.

Makoto went to his drawer and brought out a pair of dry jeans and a T-shirt. He already had a designated area for his clothes since he spent most of time in Harus house.

The boys both turned around and changed, giving each other privacy to get out of their wet clothes.

When Makoto was pulling his pants up he snuck a peek at Haru, but was embarassed to find him watching him.

"H-Haru were you watching the whole time!?" He asked embarrassed for being caught and also the chance of Haru seeing him naked.

"Just a little" Haru confessed, blushing. He slipped his shirt over his head and made his way to the living room where the other boys were waiting. Makoto followed closely behind reminding Haru that he was still wearing his wet swimsuit.

Haru was about to shrug it off but his carelessness caught up to him, stepping on a puddle he almost fell down the stairs. Luckily he was saved by a firm hand tightly catching his.

"Haru! Are you okay?" Makoto exclaimed pulling Haru upright.

Haru ignored him and looked down at their connected hands. Makoto followed his gaze and quickly let go.

"Sorry Haru-chan I just got sca-" he stoped when Haru grabbed his hand again, but now he intertwined their fingers giving a deeper more romantic feeling to the small gesture.

"Lets go... and drop the chan" Haru mumbled as he pulled Makoto down the stairs. They made their way to the living room hand in hand.

"Ah Haru-chan Mako-chan your finally out of the bath." Nagisa cheered. He walked toward the two boys inspecting their intertwined hands.

"So does this mean you guys are a couple now?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Makoto blushed and looked at Haru questioningly. He wanted to say yes but he was scared of what Haru would think. He was relieved when he heard his reply.

"Yes" Haru stated. He pulled Makoto to the couch and snuggled up against his broad chest. He looked at all boys pointedly conveying but one message.

_He's mine_

Rin brought his hands up in defense. "Yeah yeah don't worry about us. Worry about all the girls he's going to leave broken hearted at school" Rei and Nagisa nodded their heads.

"Now now I am sure no one likes me" Makoto assured, more to Haru than to himself. Haru possessively grasped Makotos hand earning a pat from the gentle oblivious boy.

"You are so dense Makoto. I don't even go to your school and even I notice all the girls that stare at you." Rin insisted

"But Haru-chan has nothing to worry about because Mako-chan really likes you" Nagisa happily told Haru.

Haru gave a nod toward Nagisa, thankful for his support. He looked over at Rei who was seated in the corner. The blue haired boy was looking at Nagisa longingly. Probably taking what Rin had said earlier in the bathroom into consideration.

Haru caught Reis eyes, making the younger boy blush from being caught. Rei began to shake his head ready to deny anything that Haru was thinking, but before he could Haru zipped his lips. Rei nodded thankful that he didn't make a scene.

Nagisa caught this silent conversation. Completely aware of what was going on. He smirked when he met Harus eyes. Haru just looked at him impassively.

"So Haru-chan Mako-chan I think me and Rei will take our leave." Nagisa announced. He grabbed Reis arm and pulled him up. Rei was about to complain but was hushed by Nagisas small hand slipping into his. Nagisa bid everyone goodbye and pulled the silent red faced Rei out the door.

Rin, Haru, and Makoto all ran to the window, curious to what Nagisa was going to do. They were fully aware of Nagisa grabbing Reis hand.

When they peeked out they saw Nagisa and Rei walking side by side, intertwined hands between them.

"Looks like they finally confessed" Makoto pointed out.

"It's about time" Rin grumbled. He grabbed his jacket and gave Makoto a friendly hug.

"Well Makoto I am glad your back but I am gonna go too. I got... stuff to do." He bid them goodbye and ran out the door.

"He probably went to go see Nitori." Haru pointed out. Makoto nodded, agreeing with him.

They looked around the empty room now realizing that they were alone. Makoto looked over at Haru not sure of what to do next.

Haru however knew exactly what he was going to do. As soon as Makoto turned to him he caught his lips in his. Meeting in a passionate kiss. Makoto hummed against Harus warms lips, making chills run down the smaller boys back. Makoto pulled away to ask Haru a question.

"Ne Haru? Do you maybe wanna go on a date next saturday? We could maybe go to the aquarium or the park." He turned his head away in embarrassment.

Haru ears perked up at the mention of water. He leaned over and gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at his shy gentle friend.

"The aquarium. Meet at my house at 9." Haru muttered. Makoto smiled at him happy that he took the initiative.

"Looks like we finally found something to do then hang around at your house all weekend. Eh Haru?" Makoto chuckled.

Haru agreed leaning his head on Makotos shoulder. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru embracing him in a warm hug.

"Can you spend the night again?" Haru asked timidly.

Makoto smiled like he was the luckiest guy in the world. He looked down at Haru thankful for the boy who returned his feelings.

"Yes" He finally answered when he stopped grinning. Haru smiled under him, happy at the days outcome.

"Idiot" he mumbled

"Ah yes but now I am YOUR idiot. Remember you said I was your boyfriend." Makoto reminded

Haru smiled at his friends remark.

_His boyfriend_

He liked the sound of that.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**I really had fun making this one **

**Have an awesome day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got a review on the chapter before this and I was told that I should make an epilogue for Rin and Nitori (I know I just kinda left it as it was) **

**Thank you WolfWoman96 for the request! (U the real MVP) stay cool...stay cool. **

**Okay here it is.**

* * *

><p>Rin ran to his dorm, wanting to see his roommates face. He had left Harus house a few minutes ago when he realized everyone had got together.<p>

Literally everyone

Makoto and Haru were being disgustingly sweet to each other while Nagisa and Rei were obviously flirting when they thought no one was watching. Being around all those newly formed couples made him feel like a third wheel. No, more like a fifth wheel. Rin rolled his eyes, remembering the feeling of being left out.

"That should be me and Nitori. I mean it's about time they all finally got together, but not while I am around" he grumbled under his breath.

A few people were staring at the feisty redhead, after all he was running rather quickly, and I didn't help that he was talking to himself. While Rin was busy complaining about the days events he barely had time to notice a hole in the road. By the time he did notice it, it was already too late. His foot shot foward, nesting itself snugly inside the very inconveniently placed hole. With arms flailing, he face planted into the bumpy street.

"FUCKKK!" he shouted as a bike buzzed past him. He punched the ground in anger and rolled onto his back, looking up he realized that he was right in front of the Samezuka dorms. He looked at the hole that had caused his fall.

"Your a little bitch" he whispered as he shot a death glare to the hole. He looked down at his foot that was already beginning to swell. Surely he couldn't walk up the stairs to the dorm, sighing defeatedly he reached into his pocket and fetched out his phone. He looked at his contacts trying to decide who to call.

He wasn't going to call Nitori because he was too small to help him up, and also he didn't want him to know that he got hurt over something so stupid. He was just about to heave himself up when he heard someone running up behind him, turning around he met Captain Mikoshibas wild eyes.

"Matsuoka! What are you doing in the middle of the road? Why is your face all cut up?" Seijuro asked, eyeing Rin up and down.

"I kinda fell when I was running over and I think I sprained my ankle, so I can't get up" Rin explained to Mikoshiba who was kneeling down in front of Rins throbbing ankle. He suddenly shot up and looked up to the dorm building.

"I'll be right back Matsuoka! I am going to go get something!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran away. Rin watched curiously as the orange head dissapeared inside the building.

It wasn't long before Seijuro came out of the door with a pair of feet dragging behind him. Rin looked closer trying to see who exactly Mikoshiba had dragged outside with him. He wasn't able to get a clear view due to the captains broad shoulders blocking out whoever was trailing behind.

"Captain you were perfectly capable of helping me up by yourself! Who did you drag ou-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw a curious grey head peak around Mikoshibas shoulders.

"No. No. No. No. You take him back inside captain." Rin was about to say more before Nitori ran from behind Mikoshiba and made his way toward Rin.

"Senpai! What happened!?" Nitori grabbed Rins shoulders and shook him hard.

"Oi Nitori calm down I just fell down. It's nothing major." Rin began to pick himself up trying to prove a point, but as soon as he put pressure on his ankle a sharp pain shot up his leg causing him to stumble into Nitoris arms.

Mikoshiba ran foward and took the heavy load off of Nitori. When he turned Rin around he saw that the redheads face was the same color as his hair. Maybe even a shade darker.

"Now don't act like it doesn't hurt just to look cool in front of Nitori. I am going to take you up to your room and Nitori here is going to nurse you back to health. Right, Nitori?" Mikoshiba looked over at the smaller boy, giving him a reassuring smile.

Nitori nodded vigorously, willing to obey any order from his captain. Rin was complaining saying that he could walk, but Mikoshiba insisted on carrying him to the room bridal style.

Mikoshiba tried to hold a conversation with Nitori during the trip to the room, but the other boy would only give one word answers. He would often catch Nitori glancing at Rin who was pissed at being carried to his room.

"Say? Why weren't you here last night Matsuoka? Were you out with a girl, perhaps? You know it's against school rules to be off campus overnight." Mikoshiba tried to lighten the mood by teasing the two younger boys.

Rins head shot up

"It's none of your business" he snapped.

He glanced at Nitori hoping the younger boy would agree, but he was surprised to see his Nitori staring at the floor as if he was in pain.

"Well I think it is by business, I mean I am the captain of the swim team. I don't want one of my best swimmers to be kicked off the team because he was spending his nights off campus with a girl." Mikoshiba went on

Rin ignored him and was about to ask Nitori what was wrong, but he was interrupted when they finally made it to their destination. Nitori took the keys out of his pocket and silently opened the door. When Nitori finally managed to open it Mikoshiba gently set Rin down on the bed and made his way to the door.

"Well I have to go! Nitori, make sure you put ice on Rins ankle and keep it elevated. Oh and also bandage his cuts they look pretty nasty. You took a pretty bad fall there Matsuoka, you have to be more careful!" Mikoshiba was already out the door but his voice could still be heard through the door.

"Man he is messed up" Rin mumbled, he looked over at Nitori who was quietly preparing ice for his ankle.

Rin noticed that he was unusually quiet and he seemed kind of sad? Nitori looked up, feeling Rins steady gaze on him, as soon as he saw the redhead he flushed and bowed his head so his hair would cover his face.

"Oi what's wrong with you?" Rin asked

Nitori mumbled something under his breath and placed the ice on Rins ankle.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Rin looked over at Nitori curiously he noticed that he had began to avoid his gaze.

Nitori began to walk away but was stopped by a heavy hand grabbing his wrist.

"Ai... I-I want you to look at me" Rin was blushing furiously, but he wanted to figure out why Nitori was acting so strange.

Nitori glanced up when he heard his nickname, but as soon as he saw Rins eyes he looked back down. A tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

"Ai why are you crying? Did you get hurt? What's wrong?" Rin was still holding onto Nitoris wrist. Worry crept into his voice as his eyes followed the tear that fell down Nitoris cheek.

The smaller boy tried to break free of the grip, but Rin pulled him to sit on the bed where he was seated. He grabbed Nitoris face and made him look into his eyes.

"Ai you gotta tell me whats wrong...Please."

Nitori looked defeated. He couldn't deny his beloved senpai. Gathering all his will power Nitori began "Senpai... I know it's not my place to be asking this, b-but yesterday night were you really with your girlfriend?" Nitori looked down as if ashamed of asking such a question.

Rin looked around the room, confused from Nitoris question.

"Girlfriend?" Rin asked

Nitori nodded sadly finally looking up at Rins face.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Where'd you get that idea from?" Rin looked at Nitori, who was now giving him a confused but relieved look.

"Mikoshiba was saying that you were with your girlfriend last night" Nitori explained

"I was at Harus house. We were trying to help with a little... situation that came up. It took longer than expected so we all decided to spend the night, and Mikoshiba was just playing. I think he was just trying to make me mad." Rin looked at Nitori who had a small smile playing on his lips. It was then that Rin noticed how close they were. He felt Nitoris arm brush against his. Nitori must have noticed this too, because he jumped off the bed and made his way to the restroom.

"Where are you going? You never told me what was wrong." Rin tried to turn his head but any movement he made sent pain down to his ankle. He sighed loudly and sat there waiting for Nitori who quickly returned with a first aid kit. His hair was dripping in the front, as if he had splashed his face with water.

"So what was wrong?" Rin asked curiously as Nitori rummaged through the first aid.

"Nothing it's all fine now." Nitori flashed him a bright smile and brought out some alcohol wipes. He pointed to Rins banged up face.

"So how did you fall?" Rin blushed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell Nitori how he fell because he couldn't watch for a stupid hole.

"I was trying to help this... duck that was uhmm stuck in this tree and when I went to save it he scratched me in the face and I fell off the tree and twisted my ankle." Rin puffed up his chest proudly and looked over at Nitori who gaze was full of veneration.

"Wow! Matsuoka-senpai you are amazing! Absolutely amazing! You saved the poor duck who was stuck in a tree. That is just amazing!" Nitori eyes were watering with admiration

Rin looked away unable to handle the blush that was quickly spreading through his face. Seeing his crush with such a face towards him was to much for him to handle.

Nitori grabbed Rins face and brought an alcohol wipe up to a cut.

"Ah what are you doi-" Rin stopped when Nitoris lips were right in front of his eyes. The smaller boy was cleaning a cut on Rins forehead, and in order to do so he had to get closer to the redheads face.

Nitori looked down about to ask what Rin was going to say before he realized their proximity. He blushed dangerously and scrambled about spewing out apologies and excuses.

During his apologizing fit Nitoris knee slipped on Rins blanket and sent the kid across Rins bed. Rin luckily caught him by his shoulders steadying him so he could calm down. Now the boys were in an even more embarrassing position. Nitori was now straddling Rins legs while Rin was holding on to Nitoris shoulders. Nitori was about to move when Rin stopped him. He kept his grip on Nitoris shoulders, so that he wouldn't move. Nitori didn't put up much of a fight they just stayed in complete awkward silence until Rin finally Rin broke the silence.

"Nitori I have something to tell you"

Nitori looked up expectantly, but was met with no words.

"Yes...Rin?" he asked

Rin looked up as something flashed across his eyes at the use of his name with no formalities.

"I-I am sorry Matsuoka-senpai. I shouldn't have said that I just wante-" Nitori was interrupted as something warm was pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Rin pressing his lips against his.

It didn't take long for Nitori to full melt into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rins neck falling fully into the kiss. After a few minutes Rin pulled away reluctantly.

"Ai... I really like you. When I was at Harus all I could think about was you. You are constantly on my mind I mean its kind of annoying how much I think of you, but I just see you in everything that I do. So I wanted to ask...do you maybe want to go out with me?" Rin looked away from Nitoris face, afraid he was going to reject him.

"Of course... Rin." Nitori smiled as Rin finally looked at him. Rin gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's pretty hot when you say my name Ai" Rin shot Nitori a sly grin, quirking his eyebrow playfully.

Nitori blushed profusely "Senpai please" he crawled off of Rin and lay down next to him. Rin adjusted himself so he was now laying down too. They both laid down cuddled with each other.

"I can't wait to show you off to Haru and Nagisa" Rin whispered into Nitoris ear.

Nitori groaned loudly "I honestly don't know why I like you so much."

Rin laughed and began to blow air into Nitoris ear, earning soft giggles from the smaller boy.

"Stop it and go to sleep. If you want to swim again you have to get rest and refrain from using your ankle so stop and sleep" Nitori scolded as he snuggled deeper into Rins chest.

Rin laughed and hugged Nitori to his chest.

"Well as long as I have my boyfriend here I don't have to worry about nothing."

Nitori happily hummed under Rin. Rin smiled happy that things have finally turned out right. At first he thought this weeks events were troublesome, but looking back on it now he realized that it was because of his friends that he was able to get the courage to ask Nitori out.

Maybe this weeks events turned everything for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

_The next day_

"Mikoshiba-senpai did you know how Rin hurt his ankle? It's amazing!" Nitori asked excitedly

Mikoshiba nodded "Yeah it's actually quite funny. He told me he was running over here then he just fell down, but you could totally tell he tripped over the big hole in the middle of the road." Mikoshiba laughed his signature loud but genuine laugh.

"Hey I gotta go Nitori see you later!" Mikoshiba left Nitori dumbfounded and confused.

"Eh?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Yo Yo that's it (sorry I wanted to put the little extra thing cause I thought Rins explanation was hella funny) I don't know how a duck can get stuck in a tree but if Nitori believes it I guess it could be possible.<strong>

**Well anyway Thank You so much for reading and I hope you all have a good day :)**

.


End file.
